concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional lands
Fictional Lands Africa Deserts : Aladeen Desert - The Dictator 2012 film Cities and Towns : Dunia Town - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 166 : Malabo (in Malawi) - Paul Theroux's novel The Lower River : New Mombasa - HALO3: ODST game Countries : Aburiria - Ngugi Wa Thiong’o's novel Wizard of the Crow : African Complex - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : African Empire - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars : Afrikaribesia - Enoch Ajunwa's novel Unknown Destination : Afro-European Federation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars : Azania - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Beninia - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Buttata - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, pp. 4, 217 : Coptic Union - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Republic of Dongo - Dambisa Moyo's nonfiction book Dead Aid : Dunia (East African Caliphate), a.k.a. Daru-i-riszwan or (Abode of Grace) - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State : Equatorial Kundu (West Africa) - The West Wing television series : Federal Africa - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It, p. 162 : Gorotoland - Allen Drury's novel Capable of Honor : Ishmaelia - Evelyn Waugh's novel Scoop : Kamanga - Chris Ryan's novel Tenth Man Down : Kenyopia - Totally Spies! animated television series : Republic of Kikaya - Larry Viven and Steven Barnes's novel The Moon Maze Game : Kukuanaland H. Rider Haggard's novel King Solomon's Mines : Kush - John Updike's novel The Coup : Lyrobia - Totally Spies! animated television series : Mancala - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, p. 217 : Republic of Masada (Madagascar) - Christopher Priest's novel The Separation : Midafrica - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Naraka - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, pp. 38, 105 : New Angola - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : New Harare - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, pp. 374-387 : New Zimbabwe - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 387 : Nibia - Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls 1995 film : PanAfrica - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Rhodesia (future sovereign fragment of contemporary Zimbabwe) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 387 : Ruratania (sub-Saharan Africa) - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Shurga - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, pp. 30, 38 : Republic of Sundiata - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, pp. 8, 217 : Trognika - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, p. 105 : Union of North Africa - Harry Harrison's novel Planet of the Damned, p. 29, brief reference : Unnamed country in "equatorial Africa" that carries out nuclear attack on the United States in the Cold War scenario "The 36-Hour War," '''Life' November 19, 1945. Vol. 19, No. 21. source'' : Wadiya - The Dictator 2012 film : Waterberg State - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Earthworks : Zamunda - Coming to America 1988 film : Zembla - The Wild Geese 1978 film (non-state Regions * the charity zone (between Malawi and Mozambique) - Paul Theroux's novel The Lower River Tribes * Waziri - Edgar Rice Burroughs's Tarzan universe Arctic Cities and Towns : Esperanza (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Evangeline (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Homerton(Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : New Providence (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Plymouth (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Polyn 66 (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : the Zone (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North Countries * Thule - Tobias S, Buckell's novel Arctic Rising * Polario - One Way to Get Russia Right Moscow Times. August 26, 2012. Australia :Ross City - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 North America Cities and Towns : Absolution - Cowboys and Aliens 2011 film : Agrestic (California) - Weeds television series : Ascension (Washington) - Behemoth 2011 television movie : Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables : Banville (California) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Blackwater - Straw Dogs 2011 remake of the brilliant 1971 film (why bother to take any artistic risks?) : Bomer (Kansas) - Joseph Millard's novel The Gods Hate Kansas : Bridge-to-Nowhere (village on a destroyed spaghetti overpass) - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 45 : Bridgeburg (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda : Cascadiopolis - Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis : Catela (California) - Tim Z. Hernandez's short story collection Breathing, In Dust : Centertown (Indiana) - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations : Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Chorowait (New York) - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes : Cobbler's Bluff - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 : Cooper's Dell - Red State 2011 film : Cutter (Washington, near Spokane) - Chris Crutcher's young adult novel Whale Talk : DeBitter (Indiana) - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Democra-city - 1939 New York World's Fair exhibit : Eagle Glen - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do, pp. 140-141 : East Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Evers (Mississippi) - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron : Five Points - The Simpsons animated comedy television series : Fledgling Ridge - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do. pp. 140-141 : Flowertown (Iowa) (refugee settlement) - S.G. Redling's novel Flowertown : Forks (Washington) - Stephenie Meyer's novel Twilight : Frostbite Falls - The Bullwinkle Show : Galt's Gulch - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged : Gatlin (Nebraska) - Stephen King's novel Children of the Corn : Gitler (Missouri) - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap : Gordonville (Louisiana) - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, footnote p. 156 : Great New York - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Vancouver - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : Green Bluff (Illinois) - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles : Green Prairie - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 : Hammond (North Carolina) - The Campaign 2012 film : Hemlock Grove (Pennsylvania) - Brian McGreevy's novel Hemlock Grove: A Novel : Independence, USA - Glenn Beck conservative fantasy planned town : Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic : Langley Falls - American Dad television series : Lillian (Ohio) - Super 8 2011 film : Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film : Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 : Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) : Manbrookstat - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero : Mandrake Falls (New Hampshire) - Mr. Deeds 2002 film : Mason - John Benjamin Has a Van episode : McDermot (Nebraska) - Dan O'Brien's novel Stolen Horses : Mercury (Minnesota) - Young Adult 2011 "tragedy/comedy" film : Mercyville American Dad television series, brief reference : Missile Gap (Alabama) - Christopher Buckley's novel They Eat Puppies, Don't They? : Mooseport (Maine) - Welcome to Mooseport 2004 film : Mount Harwell (Ohio) - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel The Chronocide Mission: A Time Travel Novel : Mystic Falls (Virginia) - The Vampire Diaries television series : New Greenwich - In Time 2011 film : New Jerusalem - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : New St. Louis - John Scalzi's "Utere Nihil Non Extra Quititationem Suis," in his own edited short story collection Metatropolis : Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series : New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Novoe Washingtongrad - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Nuevo Santa Fe - Steven Gould's novel 7th Sigma : Old Sandwich - episodes in Season 7 and 8 of the television series Weeds : Ouranos (Idaho) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Paradise (Louisiana) - Walker Percy's novel Love in the Ruins : Peaceful Valley - "Valley of the Shadow" Twilight Zone January 17, 1963. : Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film : Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Pig-Symbol (Alabama) - SNL Weekend Update : Pleasantville 1998 film : Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 : Pluto (North Dakota) - Louise Erdich's novel A Plague of Doves : Push (Nevada) - Push, Nevada 2002 ABC television series starring Scarlett Chorvat : Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) : River City - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Riverton (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda :Sacremende (California) - "Hand to God" episode of television series Arrested Development, March 6, 2005 : Salvation City (Indiana) - Sigrid Nunez's novel Salvation City : Sea Haven - The Truman Show 1998 film : Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 : Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 : Springfield, USA (Cobra Command base) - GI Joe toy line and films : Sunnydale (California) - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'television series : ''Switchcreek (Tennessee) - Daryl Gregory's novel '''The Devil's Alphabet : Tannersville (New York) revealed as fictional in Richard Russo's novel Bridge of Sighs : Tendonville (Illinois) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship : Tetropolis - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Threestep' (Georgia) - Mary Helen Stefaniak's novel The Cailiffs of Baghdad, Georgia : Todos Santos (California) - Larry Niven's Oath of Fealty : Transportation Estates North (Wisconsin) - Gordon Dickson's novel The Space Swimmers : Vettsburg (Missouri) - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau : Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland : Walden Two - B.F. Skinner's novel Walden Two : Wayward Pines (Idaho) - Blake Crouch's novel Pines : Wilhelmina (Georgia) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's novel Wormwood, Nevada : Wrinkled Bluffs - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 Counties and Parishes : Raymon County, Oregon. X-Files : Yoknapatawpha County - William Faulkner's novels and short stories States and territories : Alleghany - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : American Centaurian - Gini Koch's novel Alien Tango : Chesepeake - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series: Green Idaho (northern half of Idaho after its partition) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Heavensylvania - "4th of July Under Attack" episode of Colbert Report, June 30, 2009 : Lost Quarter - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : New England - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : Superior - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : United Rockies Emirates - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3 March 3, 2008. : Wabash - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series Countries : American Union - Larry Viven and Steven Barnes's novel The Moon Maze Game : Atlantic Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Aristopia - Costello Holford's novel Aristopia: A Romance-History of the New World : Blueland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Boneheadia - Wantmore, Tweakmore, Totalscum, and the Tragedy of Boneheadia: A Parody about the Great Recession a parody by Charles Munger. Slate. July 6, 2011. : Brobdingnag Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : California Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Canadia - Wantmore, Tweakmore, Totalscum, and the Tragedy of Boneheadia: A Parody about the Great Recession a parody by Charles Munger. Slate. July 6, 2011. (brief reference) : Can-Am States - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Cascara (island)- [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090297/?ref_=fn_al_tt_3 Water' 1985 film : Central - "Inside Probe" episodes of NBC television series My Name is Earl : Christian Federation of American States - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It, p. 161 : Christian States of America - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Cilenia - Karl Schroeder's "To Hie From Far Cilenia,'' in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis'' : Commonwealth of American States - Arthur C. Clarke's novel 'The Hammer of God : Confederation of North America - Robert Sobel's novel For Want of a Nail : Drogeo - The Zeno Narrative : Ecotopia - Ernest Callenbach's novels Ecotopia: The Notebooks and Reports of William Weston and Ecotopia Emerging : Efficistan - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction book Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Engroeneland (probably Greenland) - The Zeno Narrative : Estotiland - The Zeno Narrative : Evangelical Republic of Texas - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Federated States of the Western Hemisphere - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Free City of Boulder - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 128 : Free State of Chihuahua - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Frisland - The Zeno Narrative : Gath - NBC television series Kings : Gilboa - NBC television series Kings : Greater Texas - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion : Higher Novo Mexico - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku) - Code Geass anime universe : Joehio - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Icaria - The Zeno Narrative : Janitoria - Scrubs You Tube : Kingdom of Louisiana - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Kingdom of Mississippi - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Macaria - Francis Bacon's The New Atlantis and Samuel Hartlib's A Description of the Famous Kingdome of Macaria : Mecha (ruled by and for androids) - Madeline Ashby's novel vN, p. 67 : Monroe Republic - Revolution : Norrestand - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : North Amerian Directorate - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Noram - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Northwest Union - Robert A. Heinlein's Beyond This Horizon : Oceania - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Omerta - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World : Opium - Nancy Farmer's novel The House of the Scorpion : Orangeland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Petora - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : People's Republic of America - Invasion USA 1952 film : People's Republic of the Northeast - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion : Pentocostal Gilead Heartland - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage : Pollutia - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction book Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change : Real America - John Barnes' novel Candle : Republic of Gilead - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale : Republic of Hawaii/Free State of Hawaii - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : Reunited States - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 128 : Rocky Mountain Independent Territories - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage (Homage to Philip K. Dick's The Man in the High Castle?) : Salmon Nation - Ecotrust NGO conception of the Pacific Northwest : Shasta-Tehachapi California Confederation - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel '''The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse', p. 47'' : Socialist Union of American States - Maureen F. McHugh's novel China Mountain Zhang : Technate of North America - Mack Reynolds' novel The Cosmic Eye : Western Hemisphere Union - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United America Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : United Republic of America - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United States of North America (U.S.N.A.) - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : United Vassal States of America - Otto Basil's novel Wenn dad der Fürher wusste (If Only the Fürher Knew) : Upper Servia (colony) - Mercy Otis Warren's patriotic satire The Adulateur : Zona Infectada - indie film Rivers : FuckifIknow River - Why the NFL and Super Bowl Are a Lot Like Socialism by Bill Maher Other : York Basin - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces Islands : Antilia (home to the "Island of Seven Cities) - 14th century Iberian legend : Buss Island : Cascara (island)- Water 1985 film : New South Greenland : Utopia - Sir Thomas More's novel Utopia South America and Caribbean Cities and Towns : Amazonica - Brian Aldiss' novel The Eighty Minute Hour, p. 163 : Areavala - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel The Good Bye Angel : Boraqua (Venezuela) - "Sister City," episode of Parks and Recreation October 15, 2009 : KJS (King Jesus Society) Town - David Marusek's novel '''Mind Over Ship', p. 101'' : Nuevo Buenos Aires - John Barnes's novel The Merchants of Souls Countries : Bananarama (renamed Isla Island) - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Bolivarian Federation - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 59 : Brazilian Union - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Costaguana - Juan Gabriel Vasquez's novel The Secret History of Costaguana : Greater Brazil - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Isla Island - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Estados Unidos de Sud - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars : Latinum - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Macondo - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude : Mayapan - Adrienne V. Parks's novel Acts of God : Multinational Territory of Germany (former Brazilian states of Pernambuco and Rio Grande do Norte) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth : New Bolivar - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Parador - Moon Over Parador 1988 film : Poyais - George HacGregor's land fraud scheme : Republic of Vieques - October 17, 1962 U.S. Military Training Exercise for the invasion of Cuba (Source: Alex von Tunzelmann's 2011 Red Heat: Conspiracy, Murder, and the Cold War in the Caribbean) : San Lorenzo - The San Lorenzo Job episode of Leverage December 19, 2010. : San Marcos - Bananas 1971 Woody Allen film : San Theodoros - Hergé's cartoon Tintin and the Picaros : Southern Hemisphere League - John Barnes's Million Open Doors series novels: A Million Open Doors, brief reference : Sudam - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Tecala - Taylor Holden's novel Proof of Life East Asia, Southeast Asia and Australasia Cities and Towns : Bear City (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : Cat Creek (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : Gongilung - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Mera-kai (China) - The Campaign 2012 film : Neo Seoul - Cloud Atlas 2012 film : Kenching - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blanket : Shambala - Thomas Pynchon's novel Against the Day : Shirozuka (Honshu, Japan) - James Morrow's novel Shambling Towards Hiroshima Islands : Bensalem (somewhere west of Peru) - Francis Bacon's novel New Atlantis : Mardi archipeligo - Herman Melvilles's novel Mardi : Unnamed island (near Hawaii) - Gilligan's Island 1964-1967 television series Countries : Agartha - Buddhist legend : Arcadia - Cobra Gold 2009 joint Thai-American military exercise : Australia-Zealand - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Australasian Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Tunnel in the Sky : Basicland - Basically, It's Over hypothetical island in an economic essay : Republic of Britannula - Anthony Trollope's novel The Fixed Period : Chinese Federation (中華連邦, Chūka Renpō) - Code Geass anime universe : Dahanga - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blankets : Democratic Republic of China - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Eastasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Eastern Federation - Casshern 2004 film : Empire of the Great Khan - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Erewhon (presumably New Zealand) - Samuel Butler's novels Erewhon and Erewhon Revisited : Eurasian Coalition - David J. Williams' novel The Machinery of Light : Federated Orinet Republics - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Kingdon of Agharti (religious, subterranean realm of the King of the World) - Ferdinand Ossendowski's Beasts, Men and Gods non-fiction book citation : Grand Society of China - Poul Anderson's short story "A Man to My Wounding," in his collection The Horn of Time : Great Asia - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Great Asia Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer : Great China - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Great China - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Manchuria - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Pala - Aldous Huxley's utopian novel Island (inspiration for the Brotherhood of Eternal Love) : Panasia - Poul Anderson's short story "Epilogue," in his collection Explorations : Pan-Asian Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Pacific Community - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : People's Republic of North China - Scott Mackay's novel Omega Sol : Republic of Shanghai - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3. March 3, 2008 : Republic of Wine - Mo Yan's novel Republic of Wine : Sarkhan - Eugene Burdick and William Lederer's novel The Ugly American : Siberian Republic - Gregory Benford's novel Eater, p. 282 : United Asia - John Barnes's Million Open Doors series novels: A Million Open Doors, brief reference : Yatakang - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : The Yellow Empire - Les Aventures de Blake et Mortimer Belgian comic books Other : Bullaware Desert (Australia) Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia South Asia Countries : Beneghal - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Kalinga - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Imperial Earth, brief reference in a list of real countries and a work that otherwise mentions only real countries : Raspur - What's Up, Tiger Lily? 1966 Woody Allen film Pacific Islands : Nutmeg Island (near New Guinea) - late 17th century tale told by German military officer Frederick von Werlinhoff to extract money from the British East India Company : Sandy Island : Sangar Island - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes Countries : Maurai Federation - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : New Nippon - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, p. 134 Europe Provinces, Cities, Towns and Counties : Angleton (town) - The Newcomers, a BBC television soap opera, October 5, 1965-November 28, 1969 : Badenheim (town in Austria) - Aharon Appelfeld's novel Badenheim 1939 : Chemistry City # 4 - Karin Boye's novel Kalocain : Everytown - Things to Come 1936 film : Kerenskygrad - Poul Anderson's novel The Long Way Home : Kitezh (sunken city believed to be a utopia by heterodox Russian Christians in the 19th century) : Lllgxtpll (Wales) - P.G. Wodehouse's novel The Swoop! or How Clarence Saved England : Lower Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : Metrozone/Outerzone - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy : Murzilovka (non-existent Russian village used in propaganda) - Karl Kautsky's nonfictional Terrorism and Communism, p. 172 : Nova Venezia (city state) - Tozo cartoon : Oblamovka (town in Czarist Russia) - I.A. Goncharov's novel Oblamov : Peaceways (company village in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pebble-on-Sea (seaside town in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pyrus - capital of the Principality of Genovia (The Princess Diaries 2001 film) : Rutshire (English County) - Jilly Cooper's romance novels : Stonemouth (Scotland) - Iain Banks' novel Stonemouth : Strelsau - capital of Ruritania in Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Tiaria (reference to Germany in pre-WWI British war planning) - Christopher Andrew's Defend the Realm: The Authorized History of MI5, p. 17. : Upper Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : City of Villach (in Styria) - Season of the Witch 2011 film : Yarylyuk - Anthony Burgess' novel Tremor of Intent Islands : Avalon - Celtic mythology The Mabinogion : Caspiar (located in the Caspian Sea) - homeland of comedian Andy Kaufman's character Foreign Man : Merodia (archipelago in Lagodo)- Conference of Peripheral Maritime Regions (CPMR) 2002 Exercize : Pescespada Island - The Life Aquatic 2004 film Countries : Astarkh Republic - David R. George III's Star Trek: TOS novel Allegiance in Exile : Bacteria - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Balta - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. pp. 188, 214 : Borduria - Hergé's Tintin and the Picaros : Borgravia - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Burgundy (real region but fictional independent country) - Brad Linaweaver's novella Moon of Ice : Castalia - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game : Common Europe - Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Common Europe - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Duchy of Grand Fenwick - The Mouse that Roared 1959 film : Eurasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Euro Universe - Code Geass anime universe : Euroasia - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Europa - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Europa - Casshern 2004 film : European Alliance - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : Eurore Division - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Bow Down to Nul : Franconia - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Free State of Bohemia - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 124 : Freedonia - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Gazira-ul-Ragul (renamed and Islamized Isle of Man) - Anthony Burgess' essay/dystopian novella 1985, p. 243 : Genovia - The Princess Diaries 2001 film : Gérolstein - Jacques Offenbach's opéra bouffe La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein (The Grand Duchess of Gerolstein) : Greatbrit Division - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Bow Down to Nul : Greater Soviet Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : High Republic of Heldon - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Isreal - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage : Jewish Free State (Balkans) - Stephen Fry's alternative history within a novel Making History : Kallipolis (ideal city state) - Plato's political philosophic work The Republic : Lagodo - Conference of Peripheral Maritime Regions (CPMR) 2002 Exercize : Luniland - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Lugubria - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Luvania - trick question in One.Tel. 2004 public opinion survey : Macedonion Free State - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Meccania - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Mitteleuropa - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Moronica - You Natzy Spy 1939 Three Stooges feature : Northern Union (northern Europe) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Orbanistan (Hungary under Viktor Orban) - Hey Diddle Diddle, Viktor Orban and the Fiddle CafeBabel : Osterlich - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Padania (northern Italian peninsula) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Pottsylvania - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Relinesia - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Republic of Scotland - Ken MacLeod's novel The Night Sessions, p. 73 : Rhodania - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Rumanovia - Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story 2004 film : Ruritania - Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Schlaraffia - myth described in John Waller's nonfiction The Dancing Plague, p. 31 : Slaka - Malcolm Bradbury's sendup Why Come to Slaka?: The Official Guide to an Imaginary, Mysteriously Mobile Piece of Europe : Sovunion - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : States of Europe - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Soviet Complex - Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Sycambia - Randolph Robban's Si l'Allemagne avait vainu : Sylvania - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Tomainia - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : United Europe - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living : United Free Europe - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Universal State - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Wolack - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Worldstate - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Zembla - Vladimir Nabakov's novel (or collection of cantos) Pale Fire : Zind - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) Middle East and Central Asia Cities and Towns : Baleb (capital of Azaran) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough : Wadi al-Uyoun - Abdelrahman Munif's novel Cities of Salt Countries : Area 18, controlled by the Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku), - Code Geass anime universe : Azaran (Muslim Middle East oil state) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough : Berzerkistan - G.B. Trudeau's Tee Time in Berzerkistan : Domination of Baikal - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Federation of Imamates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : Islamic Republic of Arabia - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 2 : Kazanistan - John Rawls' nonfiction The Law of Peoples, pp. 75-78 : Tallstoria (ruled by Persia) - Thomas More's novel Utopia : Tebarou - Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State : Turaqistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : TransArabian Caliphates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : TransIslamia - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Ugigistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : Republic of Wadiya - The Dictator 2012 film : United Arab States - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage Islands :Iscariot - Thomas De Quincey's Golden Legend Uncertain Regional Location Cities : Eastham City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Egremont City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Fairfield City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Marwencol - Marwencol 2010 film : Paradise City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Ribble City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Urbania, Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Countries : Ambergris - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch : Artega - The Antelope 23 U.S. 66 (1825). (Chief Justice John Marshall's fictional country) : Brobdingnag - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Commonwealth of Republica - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Crim Tartary - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Glubdubdrib - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Herland - Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s feminist utopian novel Herland : Glennbeckistan - Letter to the Editor from WV U.S. Senator Robert Byrd : Kalif's empire - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p. 14 : Kirkesner - U.S. military medical training at Quantico, VA (source: Kyndra Miller Rotunda's memoir Honor Bound, pp. 14, 17, 21) : Lagado - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Laputa - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Lilliput - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Linaria - Asuka Izumi’s manga The Lizard Prince : Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Outer Zone, a.k.a. OZ - Tin Man 2007 min-series : Paflagonia - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Renewistan - Stewart Brand's nonfiction Whole Earth Discipline: An Ecopragmatist's Manifesto : New Vatopia - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Stockton Commonwealth - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p.14 : Zone Seven (probably in Central Asia) - Casshern 2004 film Islands : Dr. Evil's Private Volcano Island - Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me 1999 film : Happy Funtime Island - "Isla de las Chupacabras" episode of Sealab 2021. 11-14-2004 : Island of Misfit Toys - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 animated television feature : Nobama - White House Correspondent's Assocation 2013 Comments by President Barack Obama : Scotia Moria - Frank Careless' The Floating Island Other : HFZ, a.k.a. Hoegbotton & Frankwrithe Zone - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch Continents : Atlantis : Hyperborea : Karain - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia :: Islandia (country in the continent of Karain) - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia : Lemuria : Mu : Thule Elsewhere Towns * Saint Praz - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? Countries * Efficistan - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change * Old Crotheria - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Old Talwmbil - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Or - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Pollutia - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change Links * Lists of Places * Virtual Country * Alternative History